


La Bambina di Mare

by Halja



Category: Valhalla - Peter Madsen
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roskva ha il mare negli occhi, e Quark non sopporta vederla piangere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bambina di Mare

 

 

 

Roskva ha i capelli biondi e lunghi, come spighe di grano maturo, e la pelle soffice, di quel rosa da maiale che colora i volti dei figli degli uomini e degli dei. Ha anche due occhi grandi, tondi, blu come il mare.

Beh, Quark in realtà non l’ha mai visto, il mare. Ne ha sentito parlare, però, nelle notti d’inverno attorno al fuoco nella grande sala di Utgards-Loki: qualche volta si è fermato ad ascoltare, mentre giocava a spaventare i pipistrelli o a rincorrere i topi, e per qualche istante ha immaginato le onde alte e terribili, le grida stridule dei gabbiani e il rombo lontano della tempesta, l’ombra del Serpente che si confondeva nelle profondità nere dell’abisso.

Il mare negli occhi di Roskva non è freddo e selvaggio come quello nelle storie, ma limpido, sereno, una distesa lucente di blu. Però, anche questo è salato, e scivola sulla faccia della bambina in grosse gocce e singhiozzi rapidi e forti come onde in una giornata di vento.

A Quark non piace guardare Roskva piangere. Ha le guance bagnate e rosse come mele e i capelli biondi sulla faccia, tira su col naso e si sfrega gli occhi col dorso delle mani, e lo fa sentire così terribilmente _inutile._ Non sa nemmeno perché si preoccupi per questa bambina umana, Quark, eppure non riesce a fare a meno di fissarla e girarle intorno e pensare che deve _fare qualcosa,_ non riesce a ignorare la stretta che sente all’improvviso nel petto.

Roskva gli piace di più quando si arrabbia, quando tira in fuori il petto e alza lo sguardo e i suoi occhi di mare brillano come fuoco blu, quando lo difende da suo fratello o da Loki o gli impedisce di fare qualcosa che lo farà finire di nuovo nei guai. Ma, soprattutto, Roskva gli piace quando sorride.

Il miele che le offre non è biondo quanto i suoi capelli, ma sembra funzionare comunque. Roskva gli getta le braccia al collo, e all’improvviso Quark la sente tutta contro di sé: sente il peso e il calore del suo corpicino minuto, il suo petto che trema scosso da una risata che sa ancora un po’ di pianto, il profumo della sua pelle rosa, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli.

Quark sente le ultime gocce calde e umide delle lacrime di Roskva cadere sulla sua maglia, e il suo sorriso nell’incavo del collo, ampio e sereno e appiccicoso di miele.

Poi, Roskva alza la testa e lo guarda, le labbra ancora piegate all’insù e gli occhi più blu di ogni mare, lago, cielo.

Oh, sì. Quark la preferisce così, e sorride con lei.

 

 

 


End file.
